The Chosen Ones
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have abilities - they are known as the chosen ones. Similar to the real twilight story, but with many differences! What if Jasper wasn't part of the Cullens family?Rated T for safety.PLEASE REVIEW! ExB AxJ


The Chosen Ones

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Twilight fanfic ever! I saw the movie on the 22****nd**** of December which was awesome but the book is soooo much better! =D It's a kind of take of from Heroes as they all have special abilities XD Although the characters live in Forks, the system of the school is British (without the school uniform) since I'm British =P Hope you don't mind! Anywayz hope you like this story! **

**Pairings: Bella x Edward, Alice x Jasper, Rosalie x Emmett.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book/movie Twilight or any of the fictional characters portrayed here. However, I do own my story! **

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound..._

Groaning, I turned over to switch my radio off. Looking outside, all I could see was a slow drizzle of rain pattering on my window pane. It had been snowing last night, but all that was left it now was something I loathed..._ice_. It wouldn't help much in this weather. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I forced myself to sit up. Days like this, I _really _didn't want to go to school today.

I better introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan, seventeen going on eighteen. I live in a town called Forks. If you haven't heard of it, I'm not surprised. I've lived here all my life with my Dad. My mum left him when I was very young. I still have a great relationship with my mum though. We text, phone and email every day. Secretly, I know that Dad hasn't moved on from mum, he still loves her. However, the chances of my Dad and Mum getting back together is like one in a million. Besides my mum's happy with Phil now and there's no way I'm spoiling their happiness.

Deep in thought, I almost missed the streaking figure flying into my room. _Almost _but not quite. You see, although I may appear a normal teenage girl on the surface...there's something different about me. I have a special ability. My best friend Alice Cullen that flew into the room just now has an ability too.

I'm quick, but not as quick as Alice is. Although I'm practically part of her family and she's practically part of mine, I was injected with the ability and she was born with it. When she lands, she lands gracefully like a cat. I've been nicknamed jokingly by my Dad the "lamb of the family" and I suppose I am. I may as fast as a lamb but certainly not graceful. That's where my ordinary human side kicks in. No matter what ability I've been injected with, I'll always be clumsy.

Of course, I have trained myself to fight so I can become stronger. Another side of my ability is what Alice says is down to my "big kind heart", is that I can heal. I can heal myself as long as I'm not near death's door. I can heal others too, but by doing that I absorb other people's pain. Don't get me wrong. I'm not immortal, I can still die if I am fatally wounded. Yet all the same, I am proud to be one of the Chosen ones, to protect this beautiful town I live in.

"Thinking about your abilities again?" Alice asked.

That's another problem with Alice. She can read people's minds.

I glowered at her. "I wish you would stop doing that."

Alice sighed, sitting on my bed so hard that it squeaked in protest. "I can always switch off my ability if you want me to."

I stared at her in surprise. "Really? You can do that?"

"Yeah." Alice looked sad for a moment. "Which is why I never bothered reading into Jasper's mind when we were younger. I didn't want to know what he was thinking."

There are always some slight flaws with abilities and Alice was no exception. Reading minds may be a pretty cool ability but she can't read minds with her blood relations. Nor any guy she's fallen for. Yes, you've guessed it. She's fallen for her best friend Jasper of five years. It's true, he is cute. He can be quite funny in a weird sort of way and generally quite sweet. I only became friends with him a year ago, but Alice is much closer to him. In my mind, they make the perfect match.

"Are we really that perfect together?" Alice asked softly.

I looked at her without saying anything, brushing my brown hair out of my eyes. Alice is _gorgeous_. She's like a pixie sometimes and is so graceful with her short, spiky black hair fluffed out. She doesn't even _need_ to wear makeup but she wore eyeliner out of habit. Her dress sense is awesome, she is so clued up about fashion. Today for instance, she wore a white t-shirt, a brown vest top and a black cardigan on top. With that, she wore a blue miniskirt, blue tights and blue flats. I, unfortunately like many mornings, had no idea what to wear.

Alice sighed in exasperation. "You know what? I think I'm going to switch off my mind reading ability now. All I can hear is you complaining how I'm gorgeous compared to you."

Walking over to my wardrobe, she continued. "Trust me hun, you're beautiful which Edward soon will see."

Flushing in embarrassment, I looked away saying nothing. I've been in love with Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother for the past three years. Yes, only him. I went out with a couple of boys when I was thirteen but none of them compare to Edward. He is truly _Beautiful. _

Don't believe me? Well, let me describe him for you. He has beautiful marble skin and strong, perfect, angular features. You know, strong jawline, high cheekbones, full lips...I've always admired that in a guy. You can look into his eyes for an eternity, they are a gorgeous golden shade and I love his hair, so messy but perfection at the same time.

Now me? I'm pale too, but nowhere near as pale as Edward. I'm a shortie, only five foot four while Edward's a massive 6ft 2. I don't know why Alice says I'm beautiful. I have dark brown hair, which always goes messy in the wind. Brown eyes but they're not very interesting to look at. I bite my fingernails and I hate being just so fucking short. It annoys the hell out of me.

"Got it!" Alice announced triumphantly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Erm...got what?" I asked nervously.

Alice looked at me like I was stupid, which I probably am, come to think of it. "Your outfit for today silly! Put it on!"

Before I could respond, there was a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'll wait for you outside." Alice whispered in my ear, before quickly darting out of the window.

I faked a yawn. I doubted Charlie would be pleased at the fact that Alice kept coming in every morning, helping me choose what to wear. It had been an old tradition the moment I had turned thirteen.

"Mm I'm getting up."

"Bella I heard voices."

_Shit._

"Dad you know I sleep talk." I bit my lip. Well that wasn't _exactly _a lie. It's true, I do talk in my sleep.

Charlie sighed. "Well, anyway breakfast is ready."

"Thanks."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I heard him plod down the stairs. Throwing back my covers, I grimaced as the cold air hit me. Typical Alice had left the window open. Shutting the window, I looked at the clothes Alice had laid out for me. A navy blue V neck t shirt, a grey turtleneck jumper and a pair of skinnies. I smiled to myself. She knew I never really bothered much with what I looked like. Brushing my hair into a ponytail, I checked a look at my reflection. It was decent, could be better, could be worse. Makeup was one thing I never used, unless it was a special occasion. To be honest, I felt better without it.

Downstairs, there were two slices of toast on my plate, probably the only thing that Charlie could make. I frowned to myself. This was unusual, he never made any breakfast unless there was something particular he needed to talk to me about.

I glanced at him sceptically. "What's the occasion?"

He let out a hollow laugh, before carefully sitting down next to me. "Aren't I allowed to make breakfast for my daughter?"

I said nothing, eating my toast quietly. I knew I would get the truth out of him in a minute. After a few seconds, he stood up looking at me intensely. I sighed, preparing myself for a lecture.

"I just want you to be careful Bella." Charlie whispered.

I looked up at him frowning. I had my abilities to protect me, surely that would be enough?

"I'll be careful." I promised. "I have my abilities remember?"

In a fluid motion, Charlie threw the daily newspaper in front of me. Startled the bold headline jumped out at me.

**SATANIC RITUAL MARKS FOUND ON 10 BODIES IN PHOENIX.  
**

Only one thought came to mind at that moment. Mum. I got up halfway stumbling, nearly knocking the chair over. That one word stuck in my throat but Charlie got my meaning. He held up a hand in reassurance.

"It's okay she's fine." He said calmly.

"Yes but for how long?" I asked him fiercely.

That sentence was left hanging in the air, until I ran out of the kitchen frantically tears in my eyes.

_He didn't bother stopping me._

Grabbing my coat and school bag, I rushed out of the door, tears stinging my eyes. Alice immediately straightened up, her eyes wide with fear at my expression. She knew what I was thinking, she knew what was going on. I grabbed open the door of my truck was about to set into full gear when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Belle we need to talk." Alice pleaded with me.

"I'm going to be late for school." I snapped back angrily.

"You've got to calm down!" She begged.

That was the last straw for me. "Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down? My mum's in danger Ally! And not just her! All my close relatives back in Phoenix, they're all in danger! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

There was silence for a moment, but finally she spoke.

"Because Rosalie would have said so."

_Rosalie. _She was Alice's sister, one of the prettiest girls I'd ever met. She has gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes. Yet, don't mistake her for being gentle. Rosalie has a sharp tongue and can easily get jealous. Like the rest of the Cullens, she has an ability too. She's a seer, and can see the future, ever changing as it is. That one word made me calm down and think.

"But the future is never written..." I said doubtfully.

"Of course it isn't." Alice said gently. "But if she were in danger...we'd get her out of there. Right?"

I swallowed, feeling a little ashamed at my outburst. "Yeah."

Alice giggled. "Good! Now lets kick this baby into gear!"

I gave a _Look_. Sometimes, I wonder why we are best friends at all. "I'm going slow today."

The atmosphere relaxed as I drove slowly towards school. I'm so _fucking _clumsy which is why I hate ice so much. I missed my mum a lot, but email and phone does help.

"So," Alice said brightly. "When will you think about getting rid of this thing?"

I stared at her shocked. "You know how much I love this truck! Anyway, this was given to me by Jacob's dad."

I saw her lips tighten at the mention of Jacob, my guy best friend of so many years. I suppose I'd better explain what he looks like. Tall, like 6ft with long black hair and a kind of rock and roll type? That's Jacob. He's a bit of a daredevil too, obsessed with motorbikes. I love him to bits but I'll never like him anything more than a friend. Unfortunately, sometimes a guy doesn't know when to give up.

"Sweetie," Alice sighed. "When will you stop hanging around him? He's a _fucking _werewolf for gosh sake."

That's another problem. My best friend's a _werewolf_. Sounds pretty normal to me, after being with the Cullens and their abilities. However, he doesn't like any of the Cullens, maybe with the exception of Edward. I like to hang out with his friends sometimes like Sam and Quil, but they can get a bit wary of me, especially with me being one of _The Chosen Ones._

"He's my best friend." I continued, parking the car.

"Still a fucking werewolf." Alice snorted.

Getting out of the truck, we walked towards the school, where everyone was greeting each other, hugs and all. Walking fast, to get out of the bitter freezing cold I failed to notice a particular slab of slippery ice. You guessed it. Wrong time, wrong place.

"Bella watch out!" Alice yelled.

Arms flailing, I knew I would not be able to fail falling on the cold hard floor. I closed my eyes readying myself for impact but it never came. I found myself in soft arms, hugging me tight. I froze, knowing instantly who it was.

"You've got to be more careful Bella." He whispered in my ear.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Basically this is a trial chapter. If you like it, then I'll write more but in my own time. The thing is, I'm writing so many anime fanfics at the moment and so I can't actually post any new chapters up fast. I apologise for this but I'll only post a chapter up when I've finished writing the whole story okay?**

**Haha that "Bella watch out!" is so cliche. I'm trying to make it as uncliche as possible!  
**

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**

**HAPPY 2009 EVERBODY! **

**~ SunsetRainbow ~**

**XxXx**


End file.
